


The creep and the detective

by CreeperEyes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, He still hasn't forgiven Joseph for the glasses thing though, It makes up for the countless times that Sebastian saved him, Joseph is actually useful for once, Other, Serious Injuries, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperEyes/pseuds/CreeperEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the haunted are not capable of processing thoughts. They just do whatever Ruvik tells them to do.</p>
<p>However, one particular haunted has an odd fixation with Sebastian. He wants to to kill and eat the detective, but there's another feeling there that his infantile mind can't compute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..slash?</p>
<p>This is an experimental piece. I may alter it a bit later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The creep and the detective

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I refer to Sebastian as 'the detective' or simply 'the man' until the end of the story is because the POV is from the haunted. He's not going to know what Sebastian's name is.  
> Specifically, it's that one jerk in chapter 11 who hides in the garage and starts shooting at you once you kill all of his buddies. He (and the masked Haunted as a whole) seems to possess a degree of intelligence that most of the others don't have. I wrote this from his POV simply to see if I could do it.

He didn’t know much anymore, but at the moment, there were three things he was sure of.

One, he was standing in a large metal cage with a bunch of other Haunted. The metal bars were painted yellow and some of the other guys were pounding on them, but these things were irrelevant to him.

Two, he wasn’t quite as mindless as the others. He still had a few sparse shreds of his former humanity. He also had a machine gun. Despite not knowing where he got it from (or having even the slightest clue as to what it actually was) he knew how to use it and would demonstrate that skill when the detective arrived. He had surprisingly accurate aim for someone who had been completely possessed and corrupted by Ruvik and the STEM, being left as an empty headed husk of a person who was driven by bloodlust.

Lastly, he was hungry. Incredibly so. When was the last time he had eaten? A day? An hour? Five minutes ago? Five minutes was a long time, right? 

He sensed the presence of the detective nearby. Ultimately, he wanted nothing more than to kill the man and eat his flesh. To drink his blood, suck the marrow from his bones, tear him to pieces, and completely devour his corpse. Killing people and eating them was his only purpose in life now. Nothing tasted as heavenly and exquisite to him as the warm, blood soaked flesh torn from the corpse of the very recently deceased, and for what ever reason, he wanted the detective more than he had ever wanted anyone else. Something about the man was very appealing to him, and he was going to taste amazing. As he continued to think about it, a vast quantity of saliva began to drip out of the mouth of the metal clown mask that he wore over his own face.

But what if he couldn’t wait that long? What if someone else killed the detective before he could?

Perhaps he just needed a snack to hold him over, and there were at least ten potential choices standing right beside him. He didn’t care about them, and they didn’t care about him. They as a whole only cared about their own well being.

The guy to his immediate left was naked and had grey toned decaying flesh. He didn’t look very appetizing, but he would have to do.

The gun wielding Haunted flipped up his bullet proof clown mask and leered into the guy, giving him a few experimental sniffs and licks. He then savagely chomped down on the guy’s arm with his rotting teeth and ripped off a large gouge of flesh and tissue. The guy didn’t even seem to notice and kept banging on the bars. He had been a poor choice, as he tasted terrible, not even close to what a living person should taste like.

He turned to look at the guy to his right - a man in a filthy suit with nails stuck in his face - and did the same thing. The guy turned to look at him but didn’t seem to object much about being attacked by his own kind. He tasted better than the previous guy, but he couldn’t compete with the flavor of uninfected flesh.

A loud gun shot rang out, and it was followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Immediately forgetting about his snack, the masked Haunted perked up and looked through the bars. He was here! The detective had sniped the lookout guard and was sneaking towards the cage!

Some of the others climbed down the ladder to attack the man, but he stayed in the caged area. He remained motionless as he watched the detective start blowing away his fellow Haunted. Oh well. They weren’t important to him.

He casually observed the scene from his perch.

The detective was hiding behind a raised metal platform and shooting each of the mindless psychos as they exited through the garage door at the bottom of the building. He took out the gun and crossbow holders with his rifle and used the knock them down and burn them method for those who had melee weapons. He was darting back and forth between the metal platform and the concrete barriers for cover and had to retreat, reload and change strategies a couple of times. Someone started tossing dynamite sticks at him, but they too were obliterated with a rifle bullet to the head before long.

Seven corpses and dozens of bullet shells were strewn about the concrete at this point, and the area was turning into a bloodbath. More gore and skull fragments splashed against the ground with each gunshot. Several more guys attacked the detective, but they were all annihilated in a spectacularly gory fashion.

Before long, the masked Haunted was the only one left. Instead of attacking, he continued to admire his prey. There was something… _different_ about this man. He was smart and cunning, but that wasn’t why he was so alluring. It was something else. Something that made him feel weird. Something that was far too complex for his extremely simple, one track mind to comprehend. 

He was still determined to kill and eat the man, but maybe he should take it slow and savor his corpse, make it last longer instead of ripping him to shreds like a wild animal and devouring him immediately.

Still, he just watched, not making any moves towards the ladder. He knew the detective saw him.

The man below was still crouched behind the metal platform. He wiped his brow and reloaded his weapons while cursing to himself. His ammo supply was getting low, but he was confident it would be enough to take out that last enemy. It was just one guy, what could go wrong? When he looked up again, he saw that the clown faced fucker in the cage was still creepily watching him. Not attacking, just...watching. Truthfully, it was rather unnerving.

“What are you waiting for? Come get me, you bastard!”

With that prompt, the machine gun wielding Haunted finally made his move and descended the ladder. He was safe, there was no way the detective would get him. Unlike his brain dead cohorts, he was immune to head shots, wasn’t easy to knock down and knew how to operate the garage door opener.

He hit the switch, raised his gun, aimed at the detective and opened fire. Two shots connected right away, which severely injured the man and sent him stumbling backwards as he moaned in pain. Blood poured freely from the wounds as he staggered about in agony, gripping his torso to try and quell the blood flow. Another bullet pierced his left arm. He took an involuntary step backwards, then another, before he collapsed into a motionless heap.

Upon witnessing this, the Haunted emitted a shriek of delight that sounded more like a duck with a dry cough, as he didn’t have the ability to form words. He had done it! He had killed that nosy detective, a feat that no one else has accomplished so far. Now that the deed was done, he could eat the man’s body, bite his fingers off one by one and slowly consume his organs. The best part was that he wouldn’t have to share with anyone else since all of his companions were dead and bleeding out onto the pavement. If even one other Haunted arrived and tried to take his prize away from him, they would meet the same fate as the detective.

He zoomed out of his hiding place and inspected his victim. He was moving ever so slightly. So he wasn’t dead after all. No worries. He’d be dead soon enough.

He turned away from the nearly dead man and made a beeline for the freshly spilled blood on the ground. Not wasting any time, he dropped down on all fours and began eagerly licking up the salty liquid. At last, he had what he wanted. Tasty, tasty blood! It had a bit of and odd and unexpected flavor, but it was fantastic, by far the best he’d ever had.

When he had licked up every molecule of the detective’s blood, he made his way over the the prone man and looked at him hungrily. This was going to be so good. Orgasmic, even. He would take his time with this, and whatever he didn’t eat he’d save for later.

As he neared his prey, he suddenly paused as a thought came to him. Thoughts and memories didn’t come to him very often, and on the extremely scarce occasions that they did, he had no idea what they were.

This wounded man in front of him...what was his name? He had to have one. He had heard Ruvik say it (or think it) once before, but what was it? If Ruvik had a name, then the detective had to have one as well. Perhaps everyone did.

Did _he_ have a name too? Surely at one point in time he must have had a name. There were letters on his outfit, but he couldn’t read them. He was completely illiterate and didn’t even know what letters were. Yet somehow, he vaguely remembered the letter D. Maybe that’s what his name started with.

Was his name Daniel? It could be. David? Devon? Drew? Dallas? Dalton? Derek? He didn’t know. It could be any of those. Maybe it was Donovan. No, that didn’t sound right.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that a second uninfected person was sneaking up behind him.

Now that he thought about it, the Da prefix sounded so familiar to him for some reason. Perhaps his name was Damon. Da...that part had to be right, it just had to. Da...r...where did that r come from?...Dar.....Darby! Yes! That was it! His name was Darby!

Something hard and sharp suddenly struck him from behind, and the force of it knocked him to the ground. Confused, Darby got back up and looked down at himself. He had been skewered by a large barbed harpoon. It was coated with his blood and many drips were falling from the end of it. That did not feel very good. It hurt and it was hot. It was very, very, very hot.

Darby’s pitiful existence was ended as the harpoon burst into flames, which set him alight. He panicked, dropped his gun and ran around screeching until he succumbed to the flames.

As soon as he was dead, Joseph Oda emerged from his hiding spot and raced towards his wounded partner.

“Sebastian, are you alright?” he asked. His voice was as monotone as ever, but there was a hint of detectable worry there.

Sebastian groaned and held up a syringe with two empty chambers. “I’ve been better. That creep really nailed me. Thankfully I had one of these.”

He tossed the empty syringe to the side as Joseph helped him up.

“Thanks, partner. This makes up for me saving your ass countless times back there, but I've still got a bit of resentment about the glasses thing."

Joseph smirked, allowing the faintest trace of a smile to cross his face. “See, I’m not completely useless.”

“You haven’t had anymore, uh, episodes, have you?”

“No. But you should keep an eye on me in the meantime. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I’ll live.” Sebastian propped himself up against one of the cement barriers as his wounds healed. “I don’t know what the fuck is in these syringes, but they really work.”

His gaze landed on Darby’s charred corpse.

“There was something weird about that one, almost like he was smarter than the others. What was he doing before you shot him?”

“I’m not sure. It’s almost like he was thinking about something. If those things can think, we must be getting close to Beacon.” Joseph replied.

“That’s a scary thought,” Sebastian mused.

He hadn’t noticed much intelligence in the foes he had seen so far. Most of the Haunted weren’t terribly bright, and the AlterEgos were so stupid they could barely function. The Sadist, the Keeper, Laura, the Sentinel and the twin church guardians had all attacked him aggressively, but they didn’t seem to possess much intelligence. The Keeper was definitely the most intelligent of the bunch, but even he was clumsy and had been beaten with his own traps.

Sebastian stalked over to the machine gun Darby had dropped and examined it. There were still plenty of bullets, so he took it for himself and added it to his arsenal.

“He’s not going to miss this.”

Joseph casually strode over to him. “We should probably get moving.”

“Yeah. And no more splitting up. If those things really are getting smarter, we need to stay together at all times.”

“I concur. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the end is rather abrupt. I'll have to think of something better later.
> 
> Doesn't it seem like the only things Joseph does in the game is get knocked out, get shot, try to kill himself, etc. His AI on nightmare mode is really atrocious too. I can't pass chapter 6 on nightmare because of him. If I leave him alone for even a millisecond (which you pretty much have to do), he dies. He's always getting curb stomped by the Haunted or falling into the abyss. Thus, I wanted Joseph to save Sebastian for once.
> 
>  
> 
> Darby really is a sly bastard, isn't he? As a general rule, I only use the magnum against Quell and against the Keepers in chapters 13 and 15, but I make an exception for Darby. If I try to kill him with the rifle or agony bow, he always, ALWAYS gets me. Now I introduce him to my magnum whenever I reach that part.


End file.
